Humpity Preggity Pop, or There Must Be More to a Werewolf's Life
by TF99
Summary: 9 or so chapters of Wayne & Wanda's life in the Hotel Transylvania universe based on the movie and it's tie in game and "Making of" book, the first 9 could be said to take place before "Wanda Wants More Pups", though there will be some disagreements.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the woods of Transylvania, something between a medieval carriage, a hearse, and a limo was barreling through barely accessible roads and trails, moving through curves and straight away with the proficiency of a rally driver. The Pumpkin-headed hearseman at the wheel had other runs to make, and the sooner he ditched this fare, the better.

The passenger area was a chaos of unruly, yipping furballs in Gothic unwashed shirts. Impatient werewolf cubs were passing the time by jumping around, and pushing, chasing, and kicking each other about the plush interior. Though more than adequate for most groups of passengers it ferried about, the carriage was seemingly just too small to comfortably hold what part of the hyperactive werewolf pack their ever patient and understanding mother, Wanda, had insisted on bringing to Dracula's castle-esque luxury safe haven for monsters.

"My, wasn't that the loveliest birthday party ever. Who would have thought that our dear Mavis would Zing with a human, and he would be so… nice", Wanda reflected, gingerly massaging her swollen belly with her dainty paw-padded fingers.

Wanda wanted to scritch her ever-so-subtly wriggling belly. Wanted even more so for Wayne to scritch it, but she knew that the act would undoubtedly result in whomever's sharp claws possibly tattering her favorite yellow paw print-patterned sundress. The other option was to lift up her sundress over her belly, but that would be indecent and a bad example to the kids.

The pups outside of her weren't the only ones jostling about along the ride back home. The three close-to-term pups within her were very much awake and seemed just as eager to test the give of their own personal carriage. As much as she adored the blissful feeling of pregnancy, she couldn't help but wince and whine every time one of her blessings used her bladder and other innards, as well as her delicate overstretched pelt as a punching bag.

"Yeah, this weekend's been all full of surprises. Humans are not only good, but practically worship us. Drac is a bigger control freak than we ever thought. Mavis has a thing for non-vampires, probably thanks to her dad… Anyways, I give Johnny-not-a-stein two or three years, eighty years max, then Mavis will be looking for a Zing more her type", her burly husband, Wayne stated, sitting opposite her, their seats to the side walls, as he rolled his eyes at thought of it possibly working out between the young love-struck vampire and the adventurous, almost century younger but vastly more worldly human, "At least in the longevity range."

Zinging wasn't known to make mistakes. It was a very rare occasion when a Zing between two different monsters worked out, but a true Zing between a monster and a human? Unheard of.

Oh, there were those monsters that had wild streaks and tempted fate with one night stands with them, but those tended to also be the type to play into the bad stereotypes of their species as well. Mavis, however, definitely didn't fit the blood-lusty type. Then again, Dracula had kept his daughter very constrained and Johnny was the type to leap before he looked, so… who knew.

"I wonder if they'll have kids… I'm sure Dracula would- Bark!", Wanda yelped sharply, interrupting both of the adult werewolves thoughts. All the werewolves big and small immediately looked at Wanda's belly, and saw a momentary but distinct bump from under her sundress where the outermost unborn kid was testing its muscles on its enclosure. Stroking gingerly over the spot with both hands, Wanda smiled weakly to Wayne as she commented, "These are going to be a strong, healthy group, dear. Ooof. Definitely."

"Sounds like they're being little hell raisers already", Wayne responded, nodding at the second bump that came and went to the side of his wife's belly, as he started to reach over to feel for the kids tormenting his wife's innards.

That notion was short lived, however.

Ever getting in his way, Wayne was only mildly surprised to find himself contending with a growing pile of kids crowded around his wife. Stroking, scratching, poking, rubbing, nuzzling, feeling, and licking her thinly clothed, wide, silky furred belly, they formed a thick furry barrier around the expecting she-wolf. Wanda yips and mirrs, and if not for the fact that she was securely strapped down in her seatbelt, she probably would have wriggled her was out of her seat and onto the floor; a necessarily carpet-free floor already thoroughly marked by the kids in great detail. The vast real-estate of her highly gravid belly already staked out, Wayne cupped her feet in his large hands and put them on his lap. As he started massaging her toes and foot pads, he mulled over Johnny and Mavis, and his wife's short-sighted interest in seeing them make something of their supposed Zing.

Neither Wayne, Wanda, nor any of their far more bitey kids, were any more likely to change a wolf into a more intelligent version of itself by swapping fluids, let alone sinking their teeth into it, then they were to change a human into a half wolf by doing the same. Not that they'd tried biting any humans, Wayne could vouch for himself that he hadn't, and what wolves he had run across seemed to prefer being on the endangered species list than risk ending up in his predicament.

Anyways, as far as Wayne knew, for all the power Dracula, king of the undead, had, dead humans into autonomous zombies was the pinnacle of his power over others. Yeah, he could probably make Johnny and Mavis think Johnny had become a vampire with a bite, but it was very unlikely it would ever go beyond another one of his cleverly orchestrated ruses, and it'd probably end up causing more harm than good to Mavis. Maybe even costing Mavis her near immortal life if Johnny found out he was still able to go out in the sun without burning to a crisp or eating garlic without going into anaphylactic shock, and convinced Mavis that she'd be okay, too. That's if he didn't die from falling out of a window and neither of them ever realizing he never misted or turned into a bat.

As for Mavis having Johnny's child, that was up in the air. At least one monster was well known to be able to cross species like that, though it may just be a natural ability of that type. Incidentally, that was one monster Wayne didn't want to think about, ever.

"Yeah, that was definitely one of the more interesting vacations we're had at the Dracula castle in a very long time," Wayne stated, "but now it's over."

He could only hope for a return to normality, though it couldn't hurt if Johnny's appearance didn't result in Dracula loosening up in other areas as well. He being more sociable might maybe open him up to lending some help for renovations perhaps. Wayne could only hope so.

Once Wanda's unborn litter settled down, her exterior group decided to next dog pile Wayne just for the fun of it. Half buried under cubs, Wayne smiled weakly at his sweet wife. While giving their mother her space again, the cubs kicked and bit each other around the rest of the interior, occasionally kicking and biting Wayne as well, as the limo continued across the forest.

Even more so than the Headless Hearseman that was speeding the carriage along at top speed around curves and over hills and ruts, who was probably thinking about how he had to always spend his free time between fairs tidying up the carriage and fixing the damage caused by riders and hotel staff as well, Wayne couldn't wait to reach their destination and get them all out of there.

Finally, the carriage slammed to a stop, the pumpkin-headed chauffer practically vaulted over the limo's hood, and the door was thrust open. Yipping and howling, the cubs burst out of the doorway towards the front yard as Wayne helped Wanda unbuckle her seatbelt and helped her to her slender furry feet.

"Ooo. Careful. Careful, honey. The kiddies are still settle-", Wanda started, leaning forward into Wayne's arms and then cringing as the seams around her midriff popped and parted.

Smiling a sheepish grin up at Wayne, Wanda froze, ears down and eyes watering. Wayne in turn put his hands to her sides right where her sundress had gave to her subtly growing girth, and stroked her there for a moment. The damage was hidden under her housecoat, and so Wayne slipped his hands under it to the tear as he put his nose to hers and started nuzzling her. Next, using the tips of his claws, he ripped the hole bigger, to his wife's shock, and rubbed his finger pads over the exposed fur.

Wide-eyed, Wanda whimpered.

Wayne removed one hand from under his wife's coat and started scritching her between the ears as he explained softly, "Now it won't rip any further and no one will know it's torn. You can fix it in private and none will be the wiser."

Wanda thought about it, threw her arms around her husband's thick neck, and mewed, "Whatever would I do without you?"

"Survive. Live on. Anyways, let's get you inside and out of this port-a-potty", Wayne replied as he hugged his arms around under her armpits and lifted her over to the doorway, the Headless Hearseman still holding it open, patiently waiting for them to get out.

Wanda was indeed slightly larger in the middle than she'd been a couple days prior. Part of it was the continuing growth of their litter, and the other was that she'd been able to eat hardily at the castle. On top of that, after returning back to the castle with news that Dracula had been able to catch up with Johnny, Wayne had surprised his wife by regurgitating most of the sheep that had tried to thorp the monster men's pursuit.

Mutton wasn't a delicacy by any stretch of the imagination. Sheep were a dime a dozen in Transylvania, rivaled only by the adaptive reproductively of the smaller woodland creatures.

Still, she'd eaten it all up, and her litter within were padding themselves with the offerings and growling her tummy for more, so the sundress and housecoat were just that much tighter, and the exiting from the carriage was just that much more awkward.

"I'll be back shortly with the mop and bucket", Wayne sighed over his shoulder to the Headless Hearseman as he lead his heavily pregnant mate to the front door.

As if some of them hadn't waited to get here, and the door wouldn't be wide open in another minute, Wayne watched dejectedly as several of his cubs whizzed and pooped all over his front lawn. Wanda unable to see her feet under her big burgeoning belly, Wayne deftly led her around the landmines, putting his arms around her and hefting her up and over when necessary.

When they had almost gotten to the front door, it burst open and several of the older cubs eagerly loped out, crowding around and snatching Wanda away from Wayne. Licking and kissing her and affectionately rubbing her belly, they led her back inside as she starts recounting how the vacation had gone between pants.

Empty-handed, and then moments later when he was nearly swept off his feet by the sea of young cubs rushing inside, alone, Wayne walked over to the river side shed to get what he needed to help the Headless Horseman clean the limo before the chauffer returned to Dracula.

After that was taken care of, starting with the yard, Wayne meticulously went around straightening up the house before getting the tools to continue the expansion of the new cave room for the upcoming litter. Through the years, out of necessity, their underground house, with complete furnishings, plumbing, and electricity, had gone from quaint to somewhat labyrinth-esque.

Wayne gets minimal help in the digging, putting in the supports, and flatting out the flooring, and, unsurprising, no help at all in moving the furniture, though cubs came by on occasion to watch him work. When he's tired out, Winnie comes and tells him dinner is ready, to which his shakes himself off, hugs and thanks her, and then sends her on her way.

Wayne goes to the master bathroom, which is very much like an underground pool with a small waterfall in the back, and after demucking it, does a quick wash and isn't at all surprised that more than half of his brood express anger at having to wait on him to eat. As wild as they appeared, they were revenant at least to their mother.

After dinner, Wanda starts sending the youngest ones to bed, giving each a hug, kiss, and final tuck-in. Upon her return to help Wayne clean-up and put away the dishes, she hugged and kicked him as well.

"You're making great progress on the new room", Wanda complimented.

"Yeah, but I'd be farther if Drac would send over a zombie or two to help me", Wayne replied dejectedly.

"He has their hands full maintaining the castle, dear, and besides, they'd only get in the way of your craftsmanship", Wanda paused thoughtfully as she rubbed her hands circularly over the top and sides of her belly, "Frank will be over in a few weeks. I'm sure he'd be willing to help get everything ready for the new arrivals."

"Yeah, I guess", Wayne sighed and put a dried off pan under the counter.

Once the dishes are done and the dining room is straightened up, Wanda tells the cubs still up to watch the cave before leading Wayne back to the bathroom. After a brief detour to retrieve a nightgown a little bit larger than the dress she still had on, they enter the master bathroom and Wayne hangs the nightgown out of the way on the wall. Then Wanda gently disrobes him and removes her housecoat, but not her dress, in case some disobedient cub were to come in unexpectedly.

In the cool crisp water on the stones that Wanda has time and time again complimented Wayne on expertly tiling, she gives him a sponge bath, grooms his fur, and then massages him from ear tip to toes. With her belly heavy with cubs, she is hesitant and very careful in walking on his back and digging her toes into his spine, and is thankful that the cubs only mildly kick and move about during that period. Once done, they get out, Wayne shakes himself off, dresses, and then as he stands in front of the door so no one can get in. Once he's in position, Wanda slips out of her soaking wet dress and shakes herself off awkwardly. Not only does she have to balance against the counterweight of her belly and free-moving babies within, but the secondary counterweights of six pairs of milk-engorged mounds spaced down the expanse of her great tummy. Once everything on and in her had settled down again and her footing was steady once more, she started walking over to Wayne, who had abandoned his post momentarily to retrieve her nightgown himself.

"Honey…", Wanda scolded.

"Just saving you the trouble of having to bend over and", Wayne started, waving the nightgown at her like a flag at a bull.

"Maybe I will anyways. I'm not so big that I wouldn't be more stable on all fours. Save me the backache, too", Wanda said thoughtfully, hands on her back as she continued shuffling forwards, the pillows on her chest and belly bobbing rhythmically before her eagerly watching husband.

"Ah, hun. You wouldn't do that to me would you?", Wayne asked as his ponderous wife got within arm's reach of the pajamas.

Wayne risked getting her answer by teasing Wanda with the nightgown a couple times just so he can see her for a few more moments in the fur. Playfully growling at him but staying upright, Wanda got up muzzle to muzzle, which also put her belly to belly with Wayne, and he let her snatch the nightie out of his hands. In the momentary contact of her baby bloated belly pressed against him, he received one good kick to the abs for his naughtiness.

"Why do you guys always have to make your mommy torture me so?", Wayne asked as he helped his smirking wife slip her nightgown over his glossy wet fur, stopping briefly in a bow to put an ear to her belly around the navel area and massage his palm pads over her sides.

After circling Wanda a couple times, tugging and smoothing here and there, Wayne escorted Wanda out of the master bathroom, hand in hand. Though her fur was not completely dry, the nightgown was thick and dark enough that even if it did get too wet in spots it wouldn't show off anything she didn't want to. Contently smiling, they went back to tending to the kids, putting the middle youngest to bed, making sure the older ones homework was finished and reviewed, and spending some face time with the eldest that were still living in the cave to catch up on how things were going with them. Finally, Wayne gave the cave and yard a final onceover for stray scat and pittle, returning to find Wanda entertaining the still awake group with a song and belly dance that Johnny had shown to her.

"So, Mavis promised to send you real hulas from Haweewee?", one of the guys from her elder litters asked, standing up to attempt mimicking his mother's flowing movements.


	2. Chapter 2

Wayne stared with furrowed brow at the office computer screen, typing away.

"Hope you didn't expect to be going anywhere soon", a gargoyle snickers, half-startling the hunched over werewolf. With that, the gargoyle dumped a tall stack of papers onto Wayne small cubicle desk, knocking over of the few pictures by the side of his keyboard off the desk.

"Careful there", Wayne growled as he started to reach over to pick up the picture frame, and we interrupted again by the ringing of his work phone.

He'd been expecting it to be a phone call from his house. He wasn't expecting it to be the grating loud voice of Frank's wife Eunice. A she yelled at him that his wife was in a labor and he should be dropping everything to be with her, he tried to get a word with the phone farther and farther from his ear. She seemed to respond to the distancing of his voice but talking louder, especially as he wasn't showing the same ecstatic concern as her by raising his own loud in response. She was blaring so, it would have been pointless, if not cause to catch hell later from his co-workers, to put her on speaker.

Eunice eventually did stop talking, maybe due to Wayne just sitting there and not saying anything, or maybe Wanda made her stop. Either way, Wayne was given a moment to respond uninterrupted. The first thing that came to mind was telling her it was his nose, not his ears, that didn't work, but instead he sighed and calmly said, "Thank you, Eunice. Thanks for letting me know Wanda's having the kids. I'm sure she's in capable hands, now if you could please let me speak to her, that'd be great."

Once Wayne heard his sweet wife's panting voice, he continued, "Hey there, hon… I love you, too. Don't let those kids get the best of you, and I'll see you soon enough." He paused momentarily to assess the stack of papers again and then, while taking a couple off the top, he stated, "Know I'll be thinking about you and will be trying to get there as soon as possible." Wayne had seem Wanda in enough degrees of pregness to know unspokenly that she was going to have triples, which lowered the odds to slim, but he still concluded with, "Well, my love. Here's hoping for another girl."

There was a weary chuckle from Wanda before she yipped in contraction, as Wayne hung up the phone. There was no more to say to Wanda, and he didn't want to say any more to Eunice.

Wayne scans over the papers in his hands, tells Wanda again that he loves her, and then sets the forms down to hang up the phone. Then he carefully moves the stack to the side, and retrieves the simply framed picture on the floor. Holding it in his hands, he slowly brushed it off with his thumb pads before setting it next to the monitor, and focuses again on the numbers and lines on the computer screen.

"It's going to be another long work day, and possibly night, too", Wayne stated with a sigh no one in particular.

Outside of the monitor, keyboard, mouse pad, and forms area, there was space enough on his desk for three pictures. One was a year or so old one of him with Winnie proudly on his shoulder, several of his other cubs out of view gnawing on his legs, taken by one of his elder kids. The second was a half-decade old group photo of Wanda heavy with litter, him, and the then current mod of brood taken in the front yard of the cave by Frank. The last one, the one that had fallen, was a high school prom picture of Wanda and him taken by his father.

In it, unbeknownst to Wayne or either one of their families at the time of the shot, Wanda has only the slightest inkling of a baby bump showing through her form-fitting gown that otherwise accentuates the slight curves of her slinky form. Standing proud over her, his broad shoulders, muscular arms, and hulking chest practically busting out of his suit blouse, Wayne looks every bit the jock that he'd been after school. Math and numbers were his real passion, and Wanda had been a highly skillful varsity cheerleader turned tutee, that due to a combination of heat, persistence, and surprising talent on her part, and inexperience and cheap protection on his part, had resulted in a post-graduate present of five squirmy cubs.

If he'd gotten that phone call back then, he would have bolted out of his seat and loped all the way across town from work to the hospital to be at his then girlfriend's side. That hadn't been necessary as he'd gone as far as taking leave without pay and risked being laid off in his absence to stay at her side during the final month to a week after her release from the hospital, proudly carrying Wanda out in his arms. Despite her high fertility, Wanda didn't have what you'd call child-bear hips, and pushing out the pups tended to do a number on her nethers. As such, she tended to be a bit tender until her werewolf regeneration did its full effect.

Now Wanda had her eldest litter and Eunice to nurse her to health, but back then it was Wayne that was her everything.

There was something there at the time, but they hadn't Zinged yet. It would actually be quite a while before they truly Zinged. Maybe it was guilt for knocking her up and fear of her family's wrath. At first he'd feared Wanda's wrath or dejection for having her figure and dreams ruined and being burdened with cubs, but she seemed to be in awe of having lives inside her and only grew closer to him, saying it changed nothing and everything would be okay. Then he feared not being able to support her and her cubs, and he'd have to give up on his own goals, which would further hinder him being able to support her.

The moment he learned Wanda was pregnant with his cubs, he'd applied everywhere he could until he'd found temp jobs filing paperwork and doing janitorial work. He figured if he tried hard enough, one of them would make him permanent, then he'd move up, and in a few years, he really would be able to comfortably support his family-to-be.

His jobs did replace him in his absence, but luckily Wanda's family had enough faith in him that they stated their willingness to care for Wanda and her cubs while both their families paid Wayne's tuition to a reputable business university. Also luckily, Wayne had the smarts and drive to make it through an accelerated course at said university with high marks, not that it would ever end up helping him go up the corporate ladder, but at least he was able to return to Wanda with his head held high.

Nodding solemnly to the photo, Wayne put the forms in front of him into the done pile and then pulled another sheet off the stack of forms.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda is at the house with Eunice and Frank. Dracula has the Headless Hearseman on call at a moment's notice to taxi her to the hospital if necessary. Eunice has been her midwife for quite a few of the recent whelpings, and has proven herself innately adept at the use of the surgical needle and thread. The elder females of her litters probably wouldn't be too phased by the birthing process, but have shown preference to staying out of it. Mavis, having always been confined to the castle during the times of Wanda's whelpings insists on being taken to the cave. Johnny goes, but has no desire to witness the screaming miracle of birth. He joins Frank in keeping the werewolf kids entertained.

Her body having grown used to pushing baby werewolves out of it, Wanda's contractions felt little more than indigestion if not mild cramps. She really doesn't pay attention to how far apart they are until her water breaks in the middle of a storytelling session with the kids and company.

Before the first pup gets too far into entering the world, Eunice asks Wanda if she wants to do it naturally or cesarean. From prior experience, they know that both will end up with Eunice stitching her up. When Eunice had first brought up the notion of cesarean sections, Wanda had been reluctant. Werewolf babies were smaller than human babies but bigger than wolf cubs, and Wanda kept hoping that on the next litter her nethers would get accustomed to their size. Unfortunately, though her womb seemed eager to grow multiple human fetus capacity, the tunnel out to a degree and the gate most stubbornly didn't want to stretch beyond anything more than what could bearably squeeze out a wolf cub.

Eunice detested the sight of gratuitous blood and pain, and Wanda conceded that she loved being pregnant, and loved holding her newborn kids in her arms, but the actual birthing process gave her chills. As such it soon came to be that more times than not, the kids were born via cesarean. This time, since Mavis was there, Wanda opted to birth the first one naturally, and then have Eunice open her up and remove the rest. With that out of the way, Wanda then chomps down on her favorite birthing stick.

Eunice, who's yelling at Wayne through the phone, is with her and Frank is with the kids at home. Her contractions are getting close. The first cub would probably be out within the hour.

Eunice stared aghast at the phone; the dial tone background noise to Wanda's labored huffing and puffing. Wanda was squeezing hard on her other hand, but Eunice's attention was on the she-wolf's husband.

To Wanda, that was one of the biggest benefits to having Eunice as her midwife. She was purely a creature of beauty. Like her husband, what was long time ago in many other bodies her nervous system had replaced her cardiovascular system, and what would be her cardiovascular system pumped, if anything, embalming fluid. Wanda thought she remembered Eunice gloating something about moisturizing cream being in her veins being the secret to her flawless appearance.

Point being, Wanda couldn't, wouldn't hurt Eunice even now as she redirected the pain racking her body. If she did manage to crush Eunice's porcelain-like hand in a fit of contractions, Frank would find her another one that equally fit her esteemed taste.

"I understand that these are your umpteenth cubs and everything, but, good Lord, could he sound any more disinterested that you're here, sweating blood, sweat, and tears over pushing out the fruits of seeds he put in you!", the female flesh golem screamed, putting the phone to Wanda's ear so she could hear that there was no longer anyone on the other line.

"He's not disinterested, Eunice. He very much loves me. And all our cubs. Always has. Always will", Wanda sighed, resting before the next contraction.

"Is he on his way? Is he even thinking of coming over here today?"

Wanda turned her head, and smiled wearily at the annoyed stitched and dolled up face of the independent lady beside her. Shaking her head, but with a faraway twinkle in her eyes, she replied, "Probably not."

"Then how can you say he loves you and the cubs if he-", Eunice started, but Wanda grabbed her perfectly manicured and moisturized hands and squeezed hard as another contraction racked the she-wolf.

When it had passed, Wanda again turned her head towards Eunice, but this time reached over with her other hand to be taken.

"He may not be here tonight, but when I get discharged and he does get here, he will carry me all the way across town and forest to home on his back, his new cubs cradled happily in his arms if I ask him to. He may not be here to hold my hand, but no matter how long or hectic his workdays been, he'll come home each and every night and change diapers, sweep and scrub floors, do laundry, cook dinner, and put the cubs to bed, and make sure I'm as comfortable as monsterly possible for as long as I need him to without a single grumble or growl."

As Wanda started huffing and puffing again through another contraction, and the doctor stated the first cub was crowning, Eunice muttered to herself, "I'm lucky if I can get Frank to remember to take out the garbage on trash day."


	4. Chapter 4

In an atmosphere of animalistic noises, Wayne strolled casually though the spacious monster's street market. To humans it would very much be mistaken for a zoo, as indeed everywhere you looked, there were cage after cage of live animals that one would expect to see as such a place. Here and there, amongst many others, there were deer, turkeys, ducks, giraffes, wildebeest, kangaroos, rhino, hippos, sheep, goats, pigs, and elephants. There were lions and bears, too, but no wolves or wolf cousins though, cause that would be just wrong.

Bigfoot, and his international yeti network were known for their top notch variety at on the budget prices, and few were as on a budget as Wayne. Still he liked to browse.

A month ago, a couple weeks between Mavis' 118th birthday bash and Wanda's whelping of the werewolf family's latest litter, he had sprung for an elephant. The equally enormous cost of such a classy slab had been graciously sponsored by Dracula, but mostly Mavis. Equally paid for had been getting the Yetis to deliver it to a secluded dining area and erecting a tent for the gathering, both for privacy and avoidance of embarrassment of his pack's table manners. To get all of them there, Wayne had rented a bus for the night.

Long, long time ago, Wayne had arranged a similar get together with Wanda, himself, their then nine mewling cubs with more on the way, and a buffalo by the lake under a full wolf moon. Though a far less romantic of an environment, and a far more crowded of a gathering, Wayne hoped to rekindle the possible Zing they had during that time.

The fact that everyone was staring in wide-eyed awe at the hulking, trumpeting beast was a very good start.

As much as she likes to state otherwise, pregnancy makes Wanda quite ravenous and it brought a blissful smile to Wayne's face to see that she could hardly contain her drooling at the sight of the securely tied down meat banquet. Despite that, she still insisted, after shaking herself off and regaining her composure, that the cub pack go first, to which they were more than happy to comply.

Wayne was going to object, fearing it would be ripped to shreds and there'd be none left for him and the wife he'd really gotten it for, but next thing he knew the elephant was covered in biting, clawing cubs and he was on his back, swept off his feet and pinned down under the heavy weight of her ponderously pregnant wife. The only thing he could hear, see, feel, and taste was her licking, nipping, and nuzzling, scratching signs of affection.

Suddenly he didn't care if he got to eat or not, as on top of her heavy petting, he couldn't get over the fact that his unborn cubs were into the act as well. Her belly was the most prominent part of her, her cubs were the most prominent contents of her belly, and he could distinctly feel them wiggling and kicking up a storm between them, most likely from being squeezed and jerked about so much.

In short order, Wayne's shirt had been mostly de-buttoned and Wanda's dress and housecoat had worked their way up to being bunched up at her chest, like a excessively ruffled shirt. Wayne so wanted to pull it all the way off and see more than just flashs of the wide bulk of silky fur behind the bunched up fabric, but he knew Wanda too well. Therefore, despite being mostly lost in the dreamy fog of his wife's affection and her fur brushing against his, he pushed her away from him, and got up to stand between her and her cubs before pointing out her wardrobe malfunction.

Wanda liked to maintain an heir of decency, especially around her cubs, so the yelp and fruitless attempt at covering her barely there eight teats with her two dainty arms was completely expected. Wayne just waited there with his arms outstretched, and when she finally took his hand, he gently, but far from effortlessly helped her to her feet. Once up, she put her full attention to tugged and smoothed her clothing out over her multi-cub bloated belly and maternally plumped hips. Though it drew a momentarily half-angry glance from her, Wayne couldn't help but chuckle at these antics of his wife, as she probably wouldn't have had to worry as much if only was he not the only one that wore the pants in the family, but the underwear as well.

Their cubs were quite familiar with each other's rear ends, and, much to his annoyance, Wayne's as well, but them seeing or sniffing Wanda's was, at least in her own mind, off limits.

Also, all that excitement and rubbing of her belly against him had gotten Wanda's teats lactating, and her fidgeting with her clothes was doing little more to help that dilemma than making little clusters of milk stain spots here and there.

"Oh dear", she yipped when she say them, and Wayne wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to him.

"No one saw anything, and they won't see that either", Wayne whispered to her, to which she sighed happily and rubbed her head against his chest.

That was about the time the moaning and groaning began, and Wayne and Wanda's attention was turned to their kids. Annoyed at another bonding moment lost, it felt fitting to describe what was going on as their cubs were dropping off the elephant carcass like bloated leaches into a growing sea of bloodied fur.

A little over two decades ago, there had only been five cubs to feed. Now, the triplets waiting to spring forth from his wife's womb in a couple weeks after this event would push that number over five dozen. How things had so ballooned out of control through the years was enough to give Wayne nightmares, and yet it kept recurring, and for one fleeting reason after another, he kept let it recur.

Sometimes it was twins. Sometimes it was sextuplets. Usually it was in between, but it'd been a rare year that when Wanda had gone into heat six months after having whelped her last litter, that Wayne hadn't succumbed and quenched it, only to be reprised with an even larger brood.

That was a thought for a different time. The cubs had more than gotten their fill, so it was back to trying rekindle the Zing.

Again, Wayne let Wanda go, but this time turned her towards the elephant, whispering for her to eat up. Eat till her heart was content. Eat until their rambunctious little ones within her's hearts were content. This deceased walking banquet, he'd gotten it for her.

"Oh, but, honey. Now…", Wanda started. Wayne could see she was torn between comforting her vast number of gluttonous kids, digging into the still more than half-meated entrée herself as Wayne wanted her to, and figuring out how to do either while not further messing up her clothes. "Maybe we should just save the rest for later. I can probably get a week's worth of leftovers out of what's left."

"Please, Wanda, my darling sweet, sweet wife. I'll take the cubs home. They'll understand. They're too punch-drunk off all the meat to care where they are or what's going on. Just have as much as you want to have, and I'll worry about getting the leftovers home later", Wayne insisted.

Wanda was still fidgeting with her dress and housecoat, so Wayne undid his belt and dropped his pants and underwear.

"Honey! What are you-", Wanda gasped, and started to waddle over to shield her suddenly impulsive husband's maleness from her cub's eyes.

"Hey, look kids! Daddy's naked! You can gnaw on him all you want now!", Wayne exclaimed to the crowd, whom just grunted and groaned and then went back to trying to sleep their overstuffed tummies away. "See, they don't care, darling. You can take you're dress off, and I'll come back with a nice, neat, clean one."

"I don't know", Wanda started as Wayne pulled his pants and underwear back up.

"I'll throw you maw down into that elephant myself, if I have to, with or without your clothes still on", Wayne stated, arms on his hips.

"You wouldn't dare", Wanda gasped, though the thought of Wayne picking up her whale of a self and hurling her into the carcass like it was nothing did send a tinkle down her spine.

"No, I wouldn't… The cubs would maul me to death on the way home, glutton's remorse or not", Wayne stated with a frown, glancing over at all the cubs of all ages he, regardless of what Wanda decided, have to load into the bus by himself. Honestly, he didn't want to have to carry his wife around, too.

"They do love you, honey. They just have their own way of showing it", Wanda sighed, then curtsied.

Very much to Wayne's surprise, instead of letting go of her dress after she dipped, she lifted it over her head, exposing her whole belly and bottomless self to her cubs, but specifically Wayne. Grinning ear to ear, Wayne stepped up to her and took the end of dress into his hands, and she wriggled down out of it, and at the same time, her housecoat, leaving her naked at his feet.

Wayne draped Wanda's clothes over one arm, and reached out to her with the other hand, helping to lift her back to her feet. Then, after rubbing her vastly gravid belly, Wayne escorted his skittish wife through the thick maze of cubs until she was right up to the elephant.

While Wayne ferried the cubs one or two at a time into the bus, Wanda started on the massive carrion. Hesitantly and civil-like at first, glancing at Wayne and her cubs occasionally for any negative reactions, but as time went on, she became more and more feral in her consumption. By the time, Wayne had only a few more cubs to load into the bus, Wanda had made a noticeable dent in the elephant and was laying beside it, stroking her twitching belly, it also noticeably larger.

Wayne left her be as he finished loading the cubs into the bus, and then gave her a momentary nuzzle and kiss before heading home to drop their sizable pack off and get them in bed.

Upon his return to the tent, Wayne found Wanda sitting up against the cadaver, stroking her ponderous belly as she smiled blissfully at him.

"So, did you thoroughly enjoy yourself, my sweet", Wayne asked in front of her, reaching out a hand to help her up.

"I'd enjoy myself more, darling, if you joined me in finishing this up", Wanda replied with a smirk.

"Well, dragging all those cubs around all night has worked up quite an appetite, but what of all that talk about leftovers", Wayne asked as Wanda rolled over and started unbuckling his belt.

"Guess we'll just see what's left afterwards. I'm not that hungry right now anyways", Wanda replied as Wayne let his pants drop, and he stepped out of them before wiggling out of his underwear.

Wayne folded up, and set his clothes to the side, and then the werewolf couple went tooth and claw at the elephant's innards, just like old times. Much to Wayne's surprise and amusement, despite having eaten only an hour or two earlier, Wanda continued to nearly match him bite for bite. When all was said and done, and both their bellies were filled to bursting, the elephant still wasn't picked clean, but they'd gotten pretty close. Snuggling up to his wife, Wayne figured she could probably pack a reasonable amount of lunches with what was left.

When Wanda woke up hours later, before the sun had started cracking the night sky, she waddled around licking Wayne's fur clean as best she could without completely standing up, and then woke him up with some nipping of the ears. Once he was awake, she tittered to him about her not being the only one with the distended belly. Wayne, patting his own bloated tummy, got a good laugh out of that, and then they started cleaning each other up as Wayne helped his wife to her feet. He helped her waddle over to the bus, got her clear clothes out of it, and then started dressing, or Wanda tried to.

"Surely I didn't eat that much did I? The clothes shrunk, or you brought my non-maternities, maybe", Wanda said, trying to pull and tug and squeeze her dress off of the top wide slope of her massive furry mound.

With a whistle, Wayne circled his wife, to take in the full damage of what her gorging had done. Very rarely through all their years together had he seen her belly that large, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't expected or hoped to see it that large that night. Just at a glance, he'd have to say she was double what she'd been before he'd brought her here.

Stroking and patting her belly, Wayne replied warmly, "Let's go home, and I'll grab a sheet to wrap you in until the swelling goes down."

"Yes. Lets", Wanda sighed happily, a glimmer in her eye, as she leaned in on her thoughtful hubby as he practically lifted her into bus, cumbersome extra weight and all.

Back at the supermarket, Wayne sighed happily as he paid for a caribou and five dozen hares.


	5. Chapter 5

Wayne sat uneasily in his chair. The day was little more than half over and the work was light. There was a good chance, even if a second pile was thrown on his desk, he'd be able to leave on time without worry. His mind wandered and he thought about the small foil box in his pant's pocket. After skimming over the to-do pile again, he made up his mind and left his cubicle.

"Hey, Wayne. Where are you going? It's not lunch time yet", a yellowish male merman warbled.

"Yeah, I know. Just, stepping out for a bit. I'm… well, just taking a smoke break."

"Smoke break? You? I didn't know you smoked. When did you start that?"

"Since yesterday", Wayne replied with raised brows, pulling out and displaying the mostly full box of cigarettes.

"Ah. Things getting rough at home?"

"Rough? No. No, well. No, not any rougher than usual with all the ankle biters and everything. Literal ankle biters, they are."

"Ah. Okay. Thought for a moment there was a little trouble in paradise", the merman replied with a wink.

"Not for several more month, Bert. Not for several more months."

Wayne padded out to the balcony and breathed in the cool, crisp air. If he was younger and far more kid free, he'd be taking in the potpourri of outdoor scents ever floating in the breeze. Now, it was just cold, crisp air. Way he saw it, fouling it up with cigarette smoke was sort of moot at this point. He wasn't going to do it around Wanda and the kids, but there were far worse things to smell like than smoky, unless they were going to be visiting Frank and Eunice.

Yesterday, on a whim, Wayne had opted to hang out with Griffin instead of going straight home. Not his usual thing, but something that he just felt needed to be done to unwind and shake things off during the transition between work and home. It wasn't like he didn't have a reason to want to be home. As much as Wanda tried to hide it, she was now in that prime tangent of dropping all the baby weight of pregnancy and plateauing in her milk production in nursing her newborns. She was on hiatus in dancing for the kids, but was willing to pole dance for her husband. Nothing was more mesmerizing for Wayne than watching her eight puffy pairs of milk-filled mounds bouncing and bopping on each other as she swung and slide up and down and around the privately roomed pole and stage. Sometimes, if she was in the mood, she even gave him a lap dance, letting him feel the fatty domes against his face and chest, and once in a while, she even let him feel and lick them.

Still, even if she was feeling up on letting Wayne have some private time with her, they still had to get the kids taken care of first. Sometimes it was Wayne who gave the not-in-the-mood excuses when the day was over and done with.

"The kids are going to be the death of me, too, Griffin", Wayne sighed after looking over the warning the label on the tinfoil-lined box.

"Uh. No… The way Wanda keeps popping them out, you and your names are going to be the very definition of werewolf, maybe even monster", Griffin replied clicking the shiny lighter closed and then making it disappear again. "You, sir, are probably more immortal than Dracula, especially if your brats end up taking after their parents. Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop. Grandpuppies everywhere… At least Drac doesn't have to worry about that."

"Did I ever tell you about the day me and Wanda Zinged?", Wayne asked after taking a long drag and then blowing it out slowly.

"I imagine it has something to do with world domination through rampant breeding, but do tell", Griffin replied with amusement as he watched the smoke rise and fade away.

"Wanda was heavily pregnant with her fifth litter and I was working two part-time jobs to support her and her four previous litters. She had become mopey, concerned that she was burdening me. I came home weary from yet another taxing day of thankless work, and she sits me at the table and tells me maybe its best I just find another mate.

"To say the least I don't know what to say, thinking I've done something wrong. I guess she could read what I was thinking, because then she starts whimpering at how I'm the best mate she could ever ask for and she doesn't want to hold me back anymore. She'd go back to her parents. She'd put all the kids into orphanages. I'd be free", Wayne reminisced to the floating glasses.

"Wait. Let me guess. The fact that you and her had more or less five litters before you two Zinged aside, I take it you didn't take her up on offer, thus damning yourself for the rest of your life", Griffin cut in.

Wayne coughed, flicked the cigarette away, and then concluded, "I brushed the tears out of her eyes, took her up in my arms, and told her that I didn't care if she had twenty or a hundred cubs, I'd always love and support her. And we Zinged then and there. I dropped her, but she was too giddy to care. Later that evening, I got a call I'd landed this "big" data processing job. Yeah, the one I'm still in, but it was a big step up at the time and it only added to things feeling like they were falling into place."

"Seriously. You and her zinged over the thought of having a hundred cubs?"

"Yeah… Not only that, first we Zinged, then we started disrobing and heavy petting each other right in that kitchen as if she'd gone into a second heat, and then her water broke. After we got over the awkwardness of the situation, it ended up being a rather giddy trick to the hospital, aside from when she was having contractions of course. She pregnant with sextuplets and having ended up being well into the troughs of labor by the time we even got out of the forest, it was a miracle I got her to the hospital before the first cub entered the world. Anyways… Yeah… At the time… I don't know… Maybe…"

"You two are just a couple of horny animals… one step above… or below, considering the freaks she keeps popping out, your normal wolf brethren… Anyways, congratulations, stud. You're now more than half way there to your Zing-worthy goal. Here's to dealing with the next dozens of non-housetrained rug rats."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You do realize that even if your kids are a small fraction of the rampant breeders you and your wifey are, you're looking at possibly over a thousand grand kids before you and her finally bite the dust."

"It's come to mind, yes, though not many of them are girls, and those are-"

"Yes, yes, as I was saying, a small fraction."

"Right. Yes. I'm aware of that."

"And?"

"And it's best not to think about it too much… believe me… I have nightmares, and daymares."

In response to Wayne's story of his Zinging moment, Griffin presents Wayne with a half-full champagne bottle

Wayne licks it testingly.

"Hmmm, tastes… sweet? Is it a dessert wine? Wanda is fond of dessert wines."

"Yes, I remember you mentioning that. Yes it is, my friend. Antifreeze '96. A very good year."

"You're kidding."

"No. It was definitely a good year", Griffin stated as he then pulled a cigar box out of the bag.

boxes sole contents was a revolver with five silver bullets.

"Oh, now this is mooore… Oh… Are these?"

"Why, yes they are. Only the finest silver for your plague of puppies, my friend."

"You know. You can be such a douche sometimes."

"Yeah, I'll take that as a compliment, 'cause better to be a douche bag, Wayne, than a sperm bank."

Griffin slaps a "Fix me" sign on Wayne's back.

"So, speaking of the need for douche bags, how is miss puppy mill doing anyways?"

Why did he put up with Griffin's brow beating, Wayne asked himself. Maybe it was because he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. His gifts, though ill-humored, were gifts none the less. He was one of the few monsters who even acknowledged him, let alone gave him stuff, though he was pretty sure it was a good likelihood that these gifts were pilfered from some other monster or some human. Wayne was pretty sure Griffin stole stuff for the same reason of causing torment and agony in others.

"Wanda is as sweet and sassy as ever… and our twenty-six kids are… sassy. Still waiting for the sweet one." This would be Winnie.

As Wayne takes a long drag from the cigarette, Griffin tells him it's still not too late to use the revolver. Wayne says he may still keep it in his office desk, along with the silver tipped cleaver, but he'd rather try again at saying no more.

Taking another deep, long drag from the cigarette, the weirdly nicknamed "death sticks", Wayne held it in for a bit as he thought about current and coming events.

It might be time to try quitting the kid-making habit again, cold turkey.


	6. Chapter 6

Wayne never saw Jenna saunter up to his cubicle. He never ever saw her come to his cubicle.

He'd look away, she'd say something, and he'd look up to see her beside him, leaning against the cubicle.

By the simplest description, if Wayne was an upright wolf with no tail, Jenna was an upright fox with lots of tails. Lots of busy, practically luminescent by the way the long silky golden fur caught any light around them, tails that seemed to take up all the viewable spaces her leggy, hourglass, five-foot nine figure didn't. When before Wayne, she was five-foot nine, but word was that much like vampires could turn into average looking bats, Jenna could shrink down to an averaged sized, though still multi-tailed corsac fox. Word was this was not a , or grow big enough to small as an average one-foot long fox

Wayne was pretty sure she had vampire-like magick skills because it seemed impossible for someone to be invisible one moment, and hard not to focus on the next. Then, as if the tails weren't good enough, Jenna practically laid onto Wayne's desk, locking her radiant sapphire-flecked purple, almond-shaped slanted eyes onto Wayne's round dull silver-grey ones. She was so close to him, almost nose to nose with him, that he could clearly see her right eye through the bang draped over it, and yet if not for her mannerisms her style of dress might come off as prudish.

Long golden headfur that probably went down at least halfway down her back was done up into a bun, and perched on her slender pointy muzzle was a pair of conservative framed glasses. She wore a navy blue tailored suit with a skirt that went down to her ankles, but under her blouse, most of her fat was contained in four pairs of double D breasts.

Jenna, been with at least every employee on that office floor except for Wayne. Wayne explains again that he's long since lost the ability to smell and register a wolfess' heat, and that he's happily married. He doesn't say so, but he figures that the wetness in Jenna panties are far less likely her own juices as the periodically collected donations of the males, werewolf and not.

*For Wayne, Wanda's heat is a period of relaxation. Wanda makes the kids stay out of the bedroom, the only time in the year when Wayne wasn't piled over with snoozing, kicking cubs, and they were made to be on their best behavior. Wanda could be snappy when she had to be, especially if she was in heat and not getting any.

Wanda does her usual cooking for, dancing with, and massaging him, but also goes to town on Wayne while he has the deepest, most contented sleep of his life. He'd have wet dreams about being a porn-stud-like active participant in the love-making with his beautiful wife, and wake up actually refreshed for once.

"Hello, Wayne. How are you doing today?"

"*sigh* Hi, Jenna."

Adjusting her glasses and smirking at him, "So, up for a more physical evaluation, Mr. Talbot?"

"Jenna, I'm still married."

"And this would be a happy marriage, yes?", cleaning up Wayne's desk, moving things to the side as they talk

"yes, Jenna", she starts feeling Wayne up and undoing her blouse.

"And your job. How would you rate the stress level?"

Somehow Wayne's attention had wandered enough that he hadn't noticed Jenna had gone from laying on her side on the desk, to sitting in front of his monitor, her legs straddling him. He knew what was coming next and just sighed as her calves ended up on his shoulders and her tails around his arms and waist. Only because he knew she'd probably literally rub it in his face if he didn't look down at it, he dropped his muzzle and centered his attention on her panty-free nethers in all its fat, wet, pursed-lip glory. Wayne couldn't tell if she was in heat or just over used, and the puddles of juices copious and semen now on his desk wasn't helping.

"Jenna. Your making a mess on my desk."

"Oh, sorry about that. This was a last minute assignment."

"You've got to be kidding me… and did, that, come from the top."

"If you must know, your supervisor, Mr. Black, requested in intern evaluation."

"And if I

Jenna slips out of her heels and puts her slinder socked feet crossed behind his back.

Jenna's butt, hips, and thighs are naturally wide, reminding Wayne of Wanda by her third trimester.

"*sigh* I really don't…"

Outside of his dreams, he isn't gifted at all down below, being of average size at best, not that he's one to care about comparing, and even way back when he was an active participant in the mating with Wanda, he was hardly creative or spontaneous. If anything, his stamina went up considerably by sleeping through the whole thing. Despite the number of litters he and Wanda had, he really wouldn't call either one of them overly sexual. Neither one of them rarely ever put in the notion of taking past foreplay when Wanda wasn't in the middle of her estrus.

Regardless, Wanda had others including Jenna convinced that he was an all-around stud, passionate in bed all night and all year long. He had no intension of stating otherwise, going as far as stepping down his oral hygiene and breathing in the face of anyone that confronted him during his talented wife's heat. That was because, apparently, whenever Wanda was inclined to sit in his open maw, he'd lick her relentlessly in his sleep, and wake up with her taste in his mouth and the scent of her juices permeating his drool. Having "bitch breath" never really deterred Jenna. Wayne was sure she only saw it as a challenge to try harder.

Wayne didn't want her to try too hard, though. If Jenna got the impression that Wanda was doing all the work in bed, she might go after Wanda, and Wayne suspected there was nothing he could do if she did that.

Jenna nethers did look genuinely in heat, and it was likely another wolf's spunk was already making its way through the muck to preg her up. It was likely her belly would start becoming distended with young, in which she would calm down, but then would come the other thing that turned Wayne off and allowed Jenna would continue her act.

By the same strange magick that allowed kitsunes to mate with humans and bear their kids, Jenna had swelled up with and bore almost the full gambit of monsters working at that firm. She'd also supposedly videotaped herself screwing Griffin and baring his equally invisible child. This was not to say that she was at all tied down in the maternal way.

It was also well known that Jenna had a taste for cubs. Especially her own.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh Wanda. You look fantastic as always. What are you, a size four?"

"Why, yes I am, Mrs. Talbat. How perceptive of you", Wanda replied with a sweet smile. She wanted to add that she should have gotten herself down to a size one or zero by now, but that would have sounded back-handed to the portly elder wolfette.

"I remember when I was your size, but alas I don't have your great genes. My figure went more and more caput with each litter I had… and then I got the hot flashes, and that's when things really went to hell.", Wayne more whined as she poked her doughy midriff.

"Ah, no. You look quite motherly. I'm sure your handsome husband here can't help but snuggle up to you."

"Ha ha. Yes, dumpling. Listen to your step-daughter. Being voluptuous is a good thing."

The eldest were now helping her care for the younger ones, but Wanda was still after all these years very much an active participant in the caring of her brood. Be it tirelessly taking care of the kids and entertaining Wayne privately, or guests publically, or just great werewolf regeneration genes, Wanda is good at getting her slinky figure back within a couple months after whelping.

Wanda wants to keep having more kids, but she fears what will happen when her eggs run out. Wayne shows the same love for her when she's ready to burst as when she's void of cubby fat, but she'd not sure if Wayne would be so willing to mate with her if she couldn't so easily get her figure back.

And yet, Wanda tended to be quite friendly with Quasimodo, especially when she was in the later parts of her pregnancy. Pregnant or not, she was usually eager to sample all the culinary delicacies he could think of, but Drac didn't want him to make.

At Mavis's 118th birthday bash, after the aerobic lesson with the fly guy, she'd worked up quite the appitite and had frequented the pool side buffet, getting a small sample here and there each time. She figured now that it'd probably added up to more than maybe six or seven platefuls by the time her and Wayne finally went back up to their room.

Having fallen into the same fear as everyone else, Wanda had actually been curious as to what a human prepared into a potpie by the ever talented Quasimodo would taste like. Not revealing that there was one in the castle at the time, he had divulged the menu item to Wanda as a possibility, going into detail of how he'd prepare said human, and had been emboldened in doing such by Wanda's mouthwatering reaction. Thus, Quasimodo figured that even if Dracula ultimately disapproved of cooking Johnny, Wayne, Wanda, and their litter would have thoroughly enjoyed the delicacy. If anyone, he knew Wanda would have.

More than anything, Wanda regretted dreaming that night of Mavis's Zing as a table spread of succulent potpies. Later on, a short time before Quasi took it upon himself to snatch Johnny away from Drac, Wanda had tracked down Quasi and asked while stroking her bellyful of equally eager kids, how the surprise was going. When told that he had found the perfect human, she'd been elated and had thought the pot pies all through every event until it'd been revealed that Johnnystien was the human.

And then there was the sheep surprise the next day from Wayne, and that seemed to make up for everything. As did the fact that Griffin had said nothing to anybody about Quasimodo letting in on Wanda his intentions to cook a human. She'd smelled that Griffin was in the area when she and Quasi had talked. It had been of no significance at the time, but if Mavis of all monsters had gotten the impression that Wanda had been egging him on…

Happy everything had turned out alright, she'd eagerly tore into those steaming mutton chunks without a second thought for decency. She had to eat something to get the thought of a Johnny platter out of her and her litter's minds.

At the time, it was easy to blame it all on the growing pups, but she still got hunger pangs sometimes during the lean months between pregnancy and heat. During those times, which were now, if she did slip and prepare a lot of food, she would pass it off to Wayne and the kids, portion out a dainty amount for herself, and gnaw on the bones instead of getting any more.

Also, despite being just as big an eater as her hubby, any joke that, after popping out more than five dozen cubs, she must be quite loose below as well, was far from the truth. Every mating was as pleasurable for Wayne and her, as every group of whelping was as painful as the last. Regardless of the pain of the pushing them out, and the growing uncomfortable of them gestating within her, and hectic-ness of taking care of them once they were out, Wanda still talked about each with a blissful smile while stroking her fertile belly.

Though not saying it to her, Wanda's brood mostly didn't want anything to do with making her a grandmother. The females of the elder litters were of heat age, but they merely had to spend a weekend taking care of their siblings to work up the willpower to say "no" to their urges and keep their legs together regardless of the rump snuffling from a curious male. Those that were on the fence about the idea, swore they'd only have one litter, two at the most, and then if need be they'd get themselves spayed.


	8. Chapter 8

Wayne couldn't help but notice a streak of insanity running through every cub Wanda whelped to one degree or another. It went away for the most part as they got older, but not fast enough that if their eldest siblings weren't homeschooling the youngest, wildest groups, taking over for their mother, the younger would end up years behind in school.

Longer term issues tended to be weeded out amongst the cubs. Newborns with a bum leg, club foot, or too noticeable of other abnormality or defect tended to disappear within weeks of coming home. Mental handicaps extending beyond feralness were also grounds to become lunch to their siblings eventually. Though he never stated such to Wanda, as she wept at the loss of any pup, no matter what for, Wayne sometimes wished more than the eight or so had suffered this "survival of the fittest".

There were no computers, televisions, or game systems in Wanda and Wayne's cavernous house. A few times he had sprung for a TV and within the week it was broken beyond repair. Books left on their own got ripped to shreds and/or pissed on, so instead Wanda showed a talent for skimming through books friends may bring over on visits, and then spinning entrancing yarns to her cubs later as they followed her around as she did chores.

At work, coffee was Wayne's best friend. He had a two-cup mug in his desk that said "World's Greatest Dad" given to him from Winnie alone, that he filled at least three times a day and sweetened with three or four spoons of sugar each. At home it was strictly no caffeine or sugar. The kids were hyper enough as it was.

In an attempt to wind them down, it was team sports, groups of family against each other. T-ball was the favorite, but everything from relay races to touch football to lawn bowling to polo was played. Wayne coached then all and Wanda played cheerleader and medic.

During weekend moonlight hunting parties with the cubs, it was not uncommon for Winnie to ride on Wayne's head as point, more than making up for his lack of smell. It was also not uncommon to end up with a dozen other kids on his back at one time or another either. Wanda tended to take up the rear of the pack if not in the last half of her pregnancy. In her later pregnancy, especially if she was carrying a good sized litter, her belly tended to bump, if not drag the ground in a slow trot on all fours. This proved to be both uncomfortable as well as messy, but it was also when Wanda tended to be at her hungriest, so to goal would be to run the prey towards Wanda, wherever Wayne would carry and station her.

After the litter had been whelped and Wanda was fit enough to run with the pack again, to get back in shape, she would lope up and back through to party, going for those that strayed from the group. That in itself was a game of sorts, as the more back in shape Wanda became, the more pups that would spread out to a farther distance. At her finest, Wanda was quite capable of herding and keeping pace with all her kids, showing an awe inspiring mix of speed, stamina, recoil, acceleration, and grace.

And there was "Catch Bat", a sort of all-out vampires versus werewolves game that took place every once in a while at Dracula's castle. Though he'd never played it, and was a bit afraid to play it, Wayne had heard plenty of times from his brood and even Dracula himself, that Wanda was the best "Catch Bat" player anywhere.

Considering that Mavis and Wanda had invented "Catch Bat", and Dracula was extremely restrictive on who got to play it with Mavis, Wayne figured it was a rather bias award to bestow on his wife, but he wasn't going to question it.

Heck, Dracula would have probably killed Wanda, regardless of if it would have caused Mavis to hate him for centuries, if he'd thought Wanda posed any threat to his beloved daughter in playing that game behind his back. He was sure the rumors were more than such about Drac sucking dry other werewolves and monsters for either instigating an ill-timed game of "Catch Bat" on Mavis, or going too far in the game.

When Dracula had first been introduced to the notion that Wanda might be, even playfully, trying to snap at and possibly snap up his daughter, he'd venomously barred the she-werewolf from the castle.

As wound up and protective of his daughter as Dracula was, Wayne was genuinely surprised his wife was merely told to go home and not come back, but Wanda had whimpered home and bided her time sulking, wondering how Mavis was handling it, and taking care of the cave.

Back at the castle, despite his attempts at trying to explain how he was only trying to protect her, Mavis had in turn sulked and pleaded and basically thrown a non-stop tantrum, not wanting to do anything with him until she got Wanda back.

After weeks of this, Dracula really started to miss Martha, and realizing that for lack of her real mother being there, Mavis had latched onto Wanda with a bond that rivaled or even bested the one between him and his daughter. He couldn't help but admit that he, too, had at times wavered on the edge of professionalism in his desire to have Wanda there for her maternal ways. She was more than another hired help to Mavis, and growingly so, Drac as well. It was because of these thoughts that he might possibly attempt to seek the spark of Martha in Wanda, that he'd commissioned Wanda to paint that portrait of him and his beloved Martha to hang in his late wife's memorial room. He'd lost many things in the fire, things that couldn't be readily retrieved and carried out without raising notice, but he still had Martha's face and image etched in his mind, and it was nothing to put that face and image into Wanda's mind's eye.

It pained Dracula that watching Wanda paint too reminded him of Martha, but once it was done, he could see and reminisce about his eternal Zing whenever he wanted to, or needed to.

On the grounds that he be part of every "Catch Bat" game Mavis was part of, Dracula summoned Wanda back to the castle and reinstated her as Mavis's nanny. As Wanda's litter was also partisipants in the game, Drac also made the rule that from that point forward, no one but Wanda could go after Mavis, at least on purpose. Taking it as a cue that they could now go all out on bat Dracula instead of having to govern themselves with bat Mavis, the pups were perfectly fine with the rules.

At first on guard with the viciousness of the dozens of pups lunging, pouncing, snapping, and ganging up on him, Dracula eventually took his role as target to heart. Soon he was dashing around looping, twisting, ricocheting off walls and werecubs, and misting out of near bites. He even bit back, wing slapped some, froze others that just tried a direct frontal assault, and ultimately exhausted them through exertion and blood loss. He loved every minute of it, and when all was said and done, all of Wanda's litter than had come to partake in the game were snoozing soundly and happily, and would probably continue to do so until Wanda herded them home. That in turn, couldn't have made the castle staff happier.

Dracula was just gloating over this, when next thing he knew, a muzzle slipped around him, he was sucked back as the jaws closed, and powerful throat muscles constricted in undulation, drawing him down to the she-werewolf's waiting stomach.

Dracula could have easily misted back up, making Wanda burp him out, but instead he stayed solid and rode it down to plop heavily into a shallow pool of acid. Upon landing he was greeted by two glowing eyes and a giggle.

"She got you, too."

"I let her get me."

"Cheater… Hey! You've gotten fat."

"I got her cubs", Dracula said which a wry smile as he patted his blood bloated belly, eliciting a sloshing from within.

"I told you this was fun."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Mavy Wavy. Sometimes I just don't know what fun is, even if it's staring at me with open maw."

With that, Mavis turned to mist and puffed back up Wanda's esophagus. Her ultimate escape was signaled by a hardy belch followed by laughing from both Mavis and Wanda, though a sheepish one from the later.

"Ooo. Excuse me… Oh, are you going to stay there long, Dracula. If there's a couple bedrooms available, I'd like to put my-", Wanda started, rubbing her slender tummy when all of a sudden it bloated up and ballooned out about a foot.

Wide-eyed, Wanda dropped to all fours with an eep, and she started belching up rolls of purple mist for almost a minute. As she did so, the floor was lost under a thickening, low-laying fog and some of the doors around her magickly opened. By the time it was all out, the dense fog was more than a foot deep, then all of a sudden it all imploded to in front of Wanda, the doors all slammed shut in the vacuum, and there was Dracula kneeling before her.

"Dad! Why'd you do that?", Mavis quizzed, quickly by Wanda's side as the she-werewolf hacked and wheezed.

"Just a last bit of fun, Mavy", Drac replied as he put a shoulder around Wanda and helped her up.

"But you hurt her."

"No such thing. She can take it, and besides, I helped her out. All her little ones are snug in the bed like she wanted."

Having caught her breath, Wanda looked around and saw that her cubs were all cleared from the floor. She opened the door to the bedroom beside her and saw that several of her cubs are indeed tucked into that bed. She was pretty sure if she was to check all the other rooms, she'd find the rest grouped elsewhere as well.

"Your father is just full of surprised", Wanda chided to Mavis as she softly closed the door.

Dracula secretly realized his daughter was probably as ready as she'd ever be to take care of herself against the humans. He had seen first-hand how "Catch Bat" could perfect his daughter's flying skills and defensive techniques. He had been, if not momentarily, resting with her contentedly in bat form inside Wanda's stomach, which meant she'd been learning to create resistive shields.

So as not to put it into their heads that this game had any bearing on the outside world, Dracula reminded them that only him and Wanda, regardless of how into the game she got, would stop and coddle his daughter ceaselessly if Mavis got distracted (or just wanted to spook him and Wanda), and didn't mist in time when caught between Wanda's teeth. Only Wanda was always ready to regurgitate the bats if, after being gulped down or sucked down, they were still for too long.

Humans, Dracula always reminded Mavis, and the entire werewolf family, were self-centered and relentless.


	9. Chapter 9

"Eunice? Have you ever consider you and Frank… making a kid?"

"Frank's all the kid I'll ever need, Wanda", Eunice replied.

"With a lady like Eunice, who needs a teenager", Frank retorted, then after working his jaw in thought, added, "and anyways, it'd be hard to find parts for good kids, if you know what I mean."

"I can imagine", Wayne replied as he watched a group of his own kids chasing and biting each other, "It's hard enough getting good ones the first time around."

"They're just energetic and eager to explore the world", Wanda stated in defense.

"Yeah, until they get older and aren't so eager anymore", Wayne sighed.

"They help around the house, honey. The one's that stick around are just as much a blessing as those that go to the winds", Wanda explained, hugging Wayne.

"If I did have one, I imagine I'd want her to be a girl, maybe between seven and ten, almost as good looking as me", Eunice stated.

"Nah, a boy", Frank retorted.

"It could be both", Eunice interjected with a dismissive hand wave.

They both chuckled.

"Actually, I was thinking of a pet of some sort", Frank continued, glancing at his wife with raised blows, "maybe a cat, dog, horse of some sort."

With lidded eyes, Eunice looked over her husband, then she started hemming and hawing, and finally nodded.

"Something rugged like a husky or a malamute", Frank added.

"I was thinking more afghan hound?" Eunice corrected, her interest peeked.

"Eh, yeah, and bobcat", Frank stated with a wry smile.

"No, Persian", Eunice corrected again, smiling back at her hulking husband.

"And definitely plenty of thoroughbred Clydesdale", Frank concluded, arms crossed.

"As long as it's Palomino, Frank", Eunice responded.

"We can get all those", Frank stated, nodding and rubbing his chin, "I'll have to work on that."

"It's about time you put your mind to getting me something decent for a change", Eunice mused.

"I don't think having a pet compares with the joy of parenthood", Wanda chimed in.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it joy… most of the time", Wayne added, changing his statement when he saw Winnie looking at him.

Amongst her age group, Winnie was probably the least ball of terror, unless she wanted her way, at which pointed she very well could be counted as one of the biggest hell raisers in the entire brood. As such, she was one of the rare few that had started pre-school on time and would in the coming year go to a regular public monster first grade, though she was still quite willing and able to kick the butt of anyone that dared take her Binky away from her. With Wayne and Wanda she gave leniency, gradually becoming more and more irritable and throwing tantrums until it was returned, possibly due to the fact that Wanda almost always only took it away to clean it, and Wayne played the Binky fairy, replacing a worn-out one with a new one while she slept, and if her siblings did manage to take and destroy it, Wayne almost always was quick in providing her with a new one.

Wayne figured Winnie's Binky was most likely one of the few reasons why Winnie was one of the far few in the entire bunch that genuinely liked, let alone listened and wanted to be with him, and for that he had no inhibitions in letting it known that she was his favorite. This in turn probably fuelled the others distaste in him.

Wayne was also pretty sure Griffin feared Wanda and her litter, if not werewolves in general, because they could track and locate him by scent just as easily as they could any other creature. He could never completely disappear from them, and they kept on multiplying every time Wanda went into heat.

Out of the entire family, Winnie was the best tracker of them all. Wayne didn't have to tell Winnie when he had been with Griffin even during a lunch break. Dracula's bacon stunt had been less about letting them zero in on Griffin's whereabouts, and more about giving the okay that they could attack Griffin, if only in a non-aggressive way.

When Wayne had first come home smelling of Jenna, Wanda and Winnie had approached him guardedly, wanting an explanation, while all the rest of the brood had taken it as a threat to the family. Wayne probably wouldn't have stopped them from tearing his hide to shreds. Winnie didn't know what Jenna was, but she could tell her father was not at all happy to have been with her.

Jenna had been brought with Dracula, but Wayne, and Drac said he'd look into it. Wayne was sure Dracula wouldn't want some Asian monster encroaching on the happiness of his beloved daughter's favorite aunt. He hoped Drac would track her down and drain every bit of blood out of her body.

Drac did track Jenna down, but only to tell her go easy on Wayne and not to even think about touching his family. Apparently kitsunes are distant succubus cousins to vampires, and though Jenna might not mind getting a bit of young blood in her mouth on occasion, Dracula stated that very scent of her made him want to gag, let alone thought of biting into her and probably ending up with a mouthful of concentrated semen and vaginal fluid.

Wayne tried to explain to Wanda what he had to deal with, and that Jenna was freely leaching off all his higher ups. That, if push came to shove, he probably had no choice but to pay his dues, but he was always thinking of his faithful and irreplaceable wife.

Wanda was upset, of course, but supportive, and Winnie, though still not knowing what was going on, went along with the forgiveness.


	10. Chapter 10

Wayne worked hard at his job, and took home a respectable paycheck for his line of work, but it was in no way enough in the long run to support over five dozen destructive cubs. It wasn't even enough to support two dozen destructive cubs in the long run, really, not that he would let Wanda, most of his friends, any of his co-workers, and

Wanda shows up at the airport in a dress almost identical to the one Martha wears in her portrait. The dress had been made by a couple of her elder daughters. Wanda is glad her mammaries had dried up and shrunk, as she wouldn't have wanted to be seen in public with all that hopper-tenting that the sultry form-fitting dress would have caused. She's also wearing horse hair extensions in her restyled headfur to resemble Martha's long flowing hair. Johnny and Mavis love it. Murray and Frank say she looks just like Martha.

Wanda asks Murray if he's ever thought about settling down, maybe having a family. He says the bachelor gig is too fun to give up, he could never pick one lady, and a harem of party girls would just be asking for a headache. Also his manhood was urned centuries ago, though he's been thinking about getting them jeweled and gold-plated.

Griffin says that Wayne's such a stud, he should get his fixed like that, too. Plaque it up like a trophy over the mantle.

Wanda replies that Wayne's trophy is perfectly fine plain and where it is.

Wayne opens his mouth to say something, but then Dracula appears. Wanda asks Dracula how he likes her ears, and Drac is agasp. He composes himself, dismisses her with a hand wave, says her ears look fine, and tells her not to wear that dress again. That it doesn't suit her.

Wanda is hurt and says she's sorry.

Mavis had had numerous sitters and friends during her over century of life, but none more maternal and homely than Wanda. They'd met while Wayne was going to college, and Wanda was trying to do her part in supporting her own cubs. Dracula quickly found her to be a safe companion for his daughter, as Wanda possessed the caring, protection, and lack of adventurousness of a well-trained domestic lapdog. Wanda was living her goal where she was and agreed, and was even able to tell stories to perpetuate and magnify, every concern Dracula had about the outside world. That Mavis was far more interested in Aunty Wanda staying over than wanting to go outside even to possibly visit wherever her favorite aunt had come from, couldn't make Dracula happier.

In the beginning, Wanda having cubs in tow was moot, as it was a smallish group of them and they didn't stray far from their mother. But when Wayne returned, Wanda seemed no longer be concerned with keeping her heat in check, and year by year the cubs seems more unruly and more willing to go in all directions, leaving their mark throughout the castle. Then came "Catch Bat", which if it had been any other monster, would have meant the end of the sitting, as well as possibly the end of the monster.

Mavis knew and loved Wanda as she was too much, this love mirrored too much Dracula's own agendas, and Wanda loved Wayne and her growing pack too much for Dracula to do anything too drastic, so Dracula had a long talk with Wayne and ended up getting him a nice cave on the other side of the forest. Also, Dracula agreed to supplement Wayne's income for as long as Wanda and him were alive and together, and Mavis still had a thing for having Wanda around. Wayne was all for it, as it would give the impression he had some chance in supporting his wife and family. The cubs had plenty of space to roam, Wanda had a place to spruce up far nicer and energetically than Dracula was willing the castle to be, and Dracula, zombies, and witches didn't have to put up with the cubs for more than a couple days at a time. During that time the cubs were over, Dracula made sure to instill the respect Wanda had put in for him. They still went wild, but he was always pleased that all the cubs listened to him, if not for a short while, whenever he stated something.

At the airport, this time at a night flight, Wanda noticed the tears welling up in her husband's eyes and had mistaken it for the same pride and joy she felt in Mavis going to her newfound dream place with her dream soon-to-be husband.

Wayne secretly hoped it would end in disaster, but not too much disaster. Just enough that Mavis would again seek the comfort of her father and best aunt for the rest of Wayne and Wanda's hopefully long lives.

Now that Mavis was gone to Haweewee and elsewhere with the human and no longer needed Wanda's companionship, Wayne feared the fiscal bond with Dracula would soon be broken as well, and things would really start getting hairy in the cave, especially as Wanda was due to go into heat again soon. Johnny, though fun, was still just a regular human. He would undoubtedly die before Mavis's next centennial, but by then, Wanda and family would most likely have been long forgotten and thus, long dead as well.


End file.
